Silent love
by Demenarules10
Summary: Alex Russo moves with her brothers to LA there she meets Mitchie who's gonna discover a big secret about Alex.
1. Chapter 1

voices, voices everwhere. without a voice your nothing right? you cant communicate so basically your nothing without it right? wrong! you dont need it if your smart and like to do things on your own. alone that's what i am if you didnt realice well i still have my brothers Justin and Max but it would be awesome if i had someone outside my family to love i never had a girlfriend before. i bet your thinking now huh wtf?! did she just said girlfriend? yes im gay and im not ashamed of it im proud with who i am and my brothers accept me too, well Justin not so much he thinks im discusting but we'll skip that part. your probally confused huh? like why cant that bitch talk is she sick? no im perfectly fine i dont talk cause..well how about i tell you about it later how about we start at me telling you where i am now? im in the car with my brothers cause Justin desided it will be better to move to fucking LA ugh i hate LA everybody is so happy and shit anyways lets get this started...oh any btw im Alex Russo im 17 and that was pretty much it.

(btw, when you see ".." there talking and '..' are Alex's thougts cause she doesnt talk ;p)

(Alex's POV)

"we are here!" i was woken up by Max yelling

"Max wake your sister up im gonna grab the bags" Justin said and got out of the car

'well im kinda your sister too! assholle'

"Alex, Alex wake up we are here" i opent my eyes and saw Max smiling at me and i returnt it, we walked out of the car and i saw that the trunk was still open i went too close it and saw my bags still in it i sighed and grabbed them

"one day he will accept you Alex just give him time" Max said with sad eyes, he hated how Justin treated me i just smiled at him and we walked in the house

'huh not bad kinda looks like our old house' i walked up the stairs and found Justin in the hall with his arms crossed

"we have to talk about the school" i nodded and followed him to what i guess is his room

"so as you know we start school on monday im not sending you to a special school because you dont talk cause in my head your normal"

'right im not normal your the one who talks to his poppets, who the hell has that at 18'

"but thats not what i wanted to talk about"

'great there is more'

"i want you too keep the gay part too yourself i dont want people too treat me and Max different"

'kinda how you treat me'

"got it?" i nodded and walked away too find my room

"last door on your left" i jumped alittle hearing Max's voice

"sorry didnt meen too scary you" he apoligized, i smiled at him letting know its ok

he grabbed a bag and walked with me too my room and sat on my bed

"so what did Justin said?" i grabbed my phone and wrote what he said then past it too him

"oh that sucks, you dont have too hide it i like you just the way you are" he said smiling at me i sat downt next too him and hugged him tightly

"guys!" Justin yelled from downstairs

"come on lets see what he wants" we walked together downstairs seeing Justin standing at the frontdoor with a girl who looked our age

"guys this is Dallas she is our neighbour and is here too invite us for dinner at there place"

"yes! im starving and my stomach cant stand one of Justin's pasta anymore" i let out a chuckle and Dallas started too giggle while Justin glared at him

"i'll remember that for next time" he told Max bitterly then turned too Dallas "we'll love too come"

"cool dinner is at 6 but you can come early if you want so we can get too know eachother" she said smiling at all three of us then left

"you guys cant ever act normal" Justin said glaring at us then walked upstairs

(5 o'clock)

"remember behave" Justin told me and Max and rang the doorbell

"hi you came early" Dallas said smiling

"yeah well we thought we can get too know you and your family if thats ok"

"that great come in" she stept aside too let us in and we walked in

"mom the new neighbours are here!" a women around her 30 walked in the livingroom

"hello im Connie Torres" she said giving us a friendly smile

"hello miss im Justin and this are me sister and brother Alex and Max"

"dinner is almost done i hope you guys like lasagna"

"im sure they will love it they didnt have a good dinner a long time right?" Dallas said looking at me and Max

"why is that?"

"Justin is a really bad cook" Max said and i smirked at the look Justin had on his face

'hah! you totally got burned by a 15 year old'

"oh well i work at a catering so i know a few things"

"cool what can you make best maybe you can give Justin some tips" Max said giving her a hopefull look this time i couldnt hold my laugh and chuckled

"well i make all sorts of stuff and i also make desert every dinner like cake or pudding"

"i think i'll be visiting alot" Connie giggled

"well your more then welcome all of you"

"thank you, i swear if-" Max start but got cut off by Justin

"can we stop talking about how bad i cook i get it now!" he said crossing his arms as we all laughed at him

"ok im gonna get the food ready make yourselfs at home" Connie gave us one last smile and then she moved too the kitchen

"so wh-" Dallas start but got cut off by a little girl who i assume is her sister walking in the room

"hi people i've never seen before, im Madison but my friends and family call me Maddie"

"Maddie these are Justin Alex and Max they are our new neighbours"

"we have new neighbours? i didnt notice" she said looking confused

"yeah we just got here today" Justin said

"oh" she said then looked at me "your Alex?" she asked and i nodded

"how old are you?" i looked at Max

"she's 17" he said

"cool so is Mitchie you two would look cute together" she said cheerfully i looked at her confused then at Dallas

"Mitchie is our sister" she said and i nodded

'where is she then?'

"where is she then?" Max said as if he read my mind

"cheer practice she will be joining us later on"

"dinner's ready!" Connie yelled from the kitchen

"come on" Dallas said standing up walking out of the room as we followed her

(Dinning room)

"so how old are you guys" Connie asked

"im 18 Alex is 17 and Max is 15" Justin said politely

'kiss off'

"and where are you from?"

"New york"

"what school are you guys going?"

"LA High" (yeah yeah stupid name sorry, ok back too the story)

"cool me and Mitch go there too"

"cool"

"im home!"

'and that must be Mitchie or there dad has very female voice'

"hello family..and strangers" she said smiling the brightest smile i've ever seen

'holy mother of spongebob, i just died and went too heaven cause she looks like an angel'

so what do you guys think? its my first story, sorry if there is any word spelled wrong im from Holland so my english is not so good

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

(Alex's POV)

"hey Mitch your early today" said Dallas

"yeah Tawni made practice short" she replied ad then she looked at me

'holy shit she's looking at me!'

"oh this are our new neighbours Justin, Alex and Max"Connie said pointing at us as she says our name

"hi i'm Mitchie"

"Alex is the same age as you and she's going to our school" Dallas said while nudging Mitchie with her elbow

"really?" she asked smiling flirty..i think

"yeah we start monday" Justin said smiling at her

'oh hell no! get your own girl!

"oh cool i can show you around if you want since we already kinda know eachother" she said and i nodded

'hah! take that Justin she is showing me around you got nothing on m- wait! i'm not good around girls im probably gonna stutter an- wait i dont talk hahah stupid...i dont talk! oh my gosh what am i gonna do!'

"hey since im new too can i go with you guys im noot really good at finding things myself"

'yes saved by the Max!'

"Sure"

"hey you dont talk so much" Madison said

'out what corner did she came i didnt even noticed her'

"well uhm that's kinda hard to explain" Max said looking at me

'should i let them know?'

They all were looking at me, i looked at Max and shook my head no

"it's stil kinda sensitive im sorry"

"oh no we totally get it" Connie said smiling

"where are your parents?"

'thats it i cant take it anymore' i stood up and walked away out of the house

(Sonny's POV)

"Maddie couldnt you just shut up!" i said as i stood up

"sorry i was just curious" she apoligized

"its ok no harm its just still a fresh wound for Alex" Justin said

"im gonna go see if she's ok" Max said as he stood up and walked away

"im going with you" i said and walked after him

me and Max walked out of the house but we couldnt spot Alex

"where could she be?" i asked worried

"i dont know but i hope not to far she doesnt know this neighbourhood" he said as he looked around

"Max? sorry for asking but what happend to your parents" i asked hesitating

"i guess you will find out one day...our parents were..killed"

"oh Max im sorry you dont have to finish i-" i started but he cut me off

"no its ok it kinda feels good to talk to someone"

"oh well im all ears"

"we had a subshop so at christmas my dad desided to trow a party and he invited the whole neighbourhood there was this neighbour we didnt saw him so much but we knew who he was his name was Jack he was always jealous at my dad cause the building my dad used to build the sub shop was his first but he didnt do much with it so my dad used it, he came to the party and he apoligized for acting like a jerk all the time and my dad accepted it, after the party me Alex and Justin were send to bed and he stayed to help next thing i knew i was waked up by a cop and when i walked downstairs i saw Justin and Alex crying and ambulance and other cops coming from the kitchen that day my parents were anounced dead and also it was the last day we heard Alex's voice"

i was speechless

"oh my gosh i'm so sorry"

"nah it's ok not like it's your fault"

"how old were you guys"

"Alex was 10 Justin 11 and i was 8"

"oh"

"yeah" i was gonna say something but then i heard sniffing

"Alex ?" i called but didnt got respond

"it's her come on" we walked behind the bushes in the park and saw Alex on the ground crying

"Alex" she looked up and jumped up and hugged Max tightly

"shh it's ok" he said while rubbing her back

"Alex im really sorry about Maddie she has a big mouth and doesnt know how to close it i'll make sure she apoligize" she looked at me and shook her head no

"well i'm still sorry" she gave me a thumbs up and a little smile

"come on we should get back" we walked back home and as we walked i leant closer to Max

"you stil didnt tell me why Alex doesn't talk?" i whisperd he looked at Alex then back at me and whisperd

"it's not my part to tell she tell you when she's ready"

"i understand"

(Back at the Torres's)

"were back" i called out

"oh hunny Alex your ok" my mom asked and Alex nodded

"Justin told us what happend and Maddie wants to say something" she said and Alex looked shocked i think cause Justin told them

'oeps Max kinda told me too'

"im sorry Alex i didnt knew it wont happen again" Maddie said looking down, Alex smiled lifted her chin up and gave her a thumb up

"ok it's getting kinda late we should go we still have too unpack" Justin said

"oh well feel free too swing by anytime you want" my mom said too them i turned too Alex to find her staring at me she looked away fast and blushed

'awh how cute'

(Alex's POV)

'shit shit shit she caught me staring at her, way to go Russo!'

"so i guess i see you monday" Mitchie said playing with her fingers

'i make her nervous wauw cool, _shut up Russo dont get full of yourself ,_ dont forget your talking to yourself, _whatever ,_ haha you just got burned, _way to go you burned yourself dumbas' _i was snapped out of my thoughts by Mitchie snapping her fingers infront of my face

"hello Alex? your there?" i looked at her with an confused look

"i said dont forget about the tour im giving you" i nodded and followed my brothers outside

(At the Russo's)

"well that was interesting" Justin said and i just glared at him

"what?" i flipped him off and run upstairs to my room

'what an ass how could he tell them he knows i dont like it when people know personal stuff'

after a few minutes just lying on the bed i heard the door open

"Alex?" Max said and i looked up to let him know im still awake

"can i come in?" i nodded and he came in and sat on the edge of my bed

"are you mad at Justin cause he told them?" i nodded

"well i kinda tod Mitchie to but please dont be mad she would know eventually"

i raised my eyebrow at him as an 'oh really' look

"yeah i mean you guys seem really into eachother" i gave him a weird look

"did you not see the flirty smile she gave you" i smiled

"do you like her?" i blushed and looked down

"awh is Alex in love" he teased and pinched my cheek i swatted his hand away and tried to glare but i couldnt hide the smile

"i knew it you guys look cute together" i shook my head no

"yeah you do and i have a mission Mitchie Torres will be your girl before the summer or my name isnt Maximilium Russo" i giggled and soon he joined

"im gonna let you sleep i'll see you tomorrow good night" he kissed my cheek and left

'what would i do without Max' as soon as i closed my eyes i saw Mitchie smiling at me

'LA isnt gonna be so bad as i thought'


	3. Chapter 3

(Mitchie's POV)

"Mitchie wake up your gonna be late for school" Dallas yelled from the hallway

"No! go away!" i yelled back

"you sure you don't wanna go to school?"

"positive"

"ok then i will show Alex around" after she said that i jumped out of bed

"i'm up!" i yelled and she came in my room

"that's what i thought" she said with a smirk

after i took a shower and got dressed i went downstairs for breakfast

"so how are you planning to communicate with Alex?" Dallas asked

"i have Max he understands her and if it gets difficult i will just use text"

"oh so you have her number"

"no..not yet"

"you so like her" she teased

"no i don't"

"yes you do"

"shut up" i glared at her and then i heard the doorbell

"Mitchie someone's at the door"

"so?"

"go see who it is"

"no you go"

"i can't"

"why"

"cause i'm upstairs"

"no your not" and she's gone i sighed and walked to the door

"hey Mitchie"

"uhm hi Max"

"your probably wondering why i'm here right?"

"kinda"

"could we get a ride to school Justin and Alex are fighting and he left us and went early"

he said with an hopefull look

"afcourse let me grab my bag" i ran upstairs to grab my bag

"who was it" Dallas asked coming from her room

"Max he asked if i could give him and Alex a ride"

"cool let's go"

"what?"

"let's go to school"

"your coming with us?"

"yeah"

"you have your own car"

"yeah but i'm going with Jason today to his house so i need a ride"

"and why would i give you a ride"

"cause you love me now come on we can't keep your girl waiting"

"right..wait what no don't say that infront of her"

"chill Mitch i'm not stupid"

"sure you arent" we walked to the car and got in with Max and Alex in the backseat

"so guys new school exited?" Dallas said

"kinda but i think i'll make friends fast" Max said smiling

"how bout you Alex" Dallas said turning to face her she gave alittle smile and turned her

attention back to the window

(At school)

"wow this school is huge" Max said as we arrived

"yeah it's one of the biggest school in LA" i said

"well what are we waiting for let's go" Dallas said and we walked towards the

schoolcampus

(Alex's POV)

"well what are we waiting for let's go" i heard Dallas said but i wasnt really paying attention i was too busy looking around

'wow this school is huge as Max said'

"come on guys let's meet the others" we walked towards a group and they all turned there heads towards us

"hi guys these are Max and Alex they are new here" Mitchie said

"these are Shane,Nate and Jason my boyfriend they are brothers these are Miley Lily

Tawni and Tess" Dallas said as she point at them

"hi i'm Max" he said and i just smiled

"how do you guys know the Torres's" Nate asked

"we live nextdoor" Max replied

"cool"

"how old are you guys" Shane asked

"i'm 15 and Alex is 17"

"did she lost her tongue or something why doesn't she talk"

'fuck you Shane'

"Shane shut up!" Mitchie said glaring at him

"what"

"how about you start on your tour" Dallas said

"right come on Alex" Mitchie said still glaring at Shane and grabbed my hand and pulled

me with her

'oh my gosh she is holding my hand! ok chill it's nothing'

"sorry about Shane he can be a jerk sometimes" i smiled at her

"guys wait up" Max yelled as he caught up with us

(After the tour)

"that was the last classroom" Mitchie said as we stopped at the mathroom

"hey baby" i heard from behind me and saw a boy walking to Mitchie and kiss her

'what the fuck!'

"hey Chad" Mitchie said

"who are they" he said pointing at me and Max

"oh these are Max and Alex they are new and my neighbours"

"oh ok" he said careless and then the bell went

"oh you guys need to go the princaple i can take you guys"

"oh no i'm sure they can find it them self babe" Chad said with the fakest smile i've ever

seen

"it's ok Mitchie thanks for the tour" Max said

"no biggy i see you guys at lunch" and she walked away but Chad stayed

"shouldnt you go to class" Max said to him as he came towards me our noses almost

touch

"i dont know you but i don't want you near Mitchie cause you seem to like staring at her"

'shit is it that obvious'

"hey dude fuck off" i heard from behind and turned to see Justin standing with his arm crossed

"this is not over" he said then walked away

"thanks Justin" Max said

"it was nothing" he said and walked away

"you should thank him later" i nodded and we walke to the princaple office

(Princaple office)

we knocked and after an 'come in' we went inside

"ah you two must be Alex and Max Russo" he said as he mention us to sit

"yes we are here to get our shedule"

"yes here you go" he handed us two papers

"and Alex your brother told me about you and i informed all the teachers"

"thank you we appreciate it" Max said and we walked outside

"ok good luck" he said and hugged me and then we separate

'great i have drama first just what i needed after the Chad drama' i walked to the classroom knocked and walked in

"may i help you?" the teacher said

i gave her a note and she smiled

"class this is Alex Russo she is new here and i espect you guys to make her feel home,

Aex you may sit next to...Taylor raise your hand" a blond girl in the back raised her hand

'oh she's hot'

i walked towards her and sat next to her

"hi im Taylor" she said and smiled

"ok class whoever your sitting next to is your partner for the year and i want you guys to play a scene from a story you like the most you have 2 weeks"

"uhm what kinda story's your into" she asked i went in my bagpack grabbed a pencile and notebook and wrote down

'i like alot of story's but mostly i like Romeo and Juliet'

she read it and looked at me confused

'i'm not much of a talker don't take it personal' she smiled and nodded

"ok that's cool"

'cool? you dont think im weird?' i wrote she giggled and shake her head no

"if you don't talk it's ok i respect it"

'wauw this girl is awesome' i smiled at her and she smiled back

(After class)

"what do you have next" Taylor asked and i handed her my shedule

"cool you have math me too" i groaned when she said math and she giggled

"not a big fan of math?" i shook my head

"don't worry the teacher is kinda cool" she said as we started walking to the class

as we arrived i saw Mitchie talking with Miley she saw me and smiled

"hey Alex" i gave her alittle smile and followed Taylor to the back

"how do you know Mitchie Torres?" she asked

'she lives nextdoor' i wrote

"oh that's cool i guess" she said

'you guess?'

"yeah we don't click you know the typical cheerleader nerd thing" i frowned at this Mitchie didnt look like someone to be like that

'well i think your sweet your not a nerd' i wrote and she smiled

"thanks" i winked at her and she blushed

'awesome! i made a cute girl blush'

(Lunch)

i packed my stuff and was about to walk out when i felt a hand grab mine i turned around and saw Taylor

"hey uhm i-i was wondering i-if you wanted to have l-lunch with me and my f-friends" she said rubbing her arm with her hand i smiled and nodded

"cool let's go"

we walked out the classroom and towards the cafetaria

"hey Alex" Max said i waved and he looked at Taylor

"i'm Taylor"

"Max Alex's brother" she smiled at him

"oh do you want to sit with us Alex is coming too" she asked

"yeah cool" we walked towards a table

"hi guys these are Max and Alex"

"hi i'm Caitlyn this is Juliet that's Stella and that's Macy" she said and i waved

"so how do you know Tay" Juliet asked me and i turned to Taylor

"we have drama and math together"

"oh ok where are you guys from"

"New York" Max answered

"not to be rude but why don't you talk" Macy asked with hesitation

me and Max faced eachother

"Alex isnt much of a talker but that's not a problem she can write" Taylor said and i smiled at her

'wauw this girl is really cool'

"ok that's new but ok"

"hey Alex" i heard so i looked up and saw Mitchie i waved at her

"what do you think of the school" i gave her a little smile

"well let me know if you need anything" i shook my head

"no?" she said looking confused and i pointed at Taylor

"Swift?" i nodded

"she's helping you?" i nodded

"i am?" Taylor said looking at me i nodded

"i am" she said smiling

"whatever" Mitchie said and walked away

"you know Torres?"

"we are neighbours" Max said

honestly i wasnt even listening me and Taylor were staring at eachother with goofy smiles

'i thought Mitchie was cute but Taylor..wow'

"hello lovebugs!" Stella yelled snapping me out of my thoughts

"we asked if you wanted to hang with us after school? Max is coming" i nodded my head

"cool so after school we go to the park"

(Bell rings)

"what class do you have now?" Taylor asked i gave her my shedule

"aw you have History we dont have it together..well i see you later" i smiled and waved

(History)

'ugh history i hate it so much why is it that we have to learn about people who are already dead i me- hey Mitchie is in this class to'

"hey Alex" she said cheerfully i just nodded at her and walked to the back

(Mitchie's POV)

'ugh why is Alex being like this! maybe it's something that Chad said'

i grabbed my note book and wripped a paper out and wrote:

_' r u mad at me?' _i passed it to the back and she wrote

_'no why?'_

_'your acting weird like your hiding something? did Chad do something' _i wrote

_'i'm not the one who's hiding' _she wrote

ok that got me confused what does she meen by that

_'ok well uhm i don't get that but do you wanna hang after school we can get some icecream'_

_'can't hanging with Tay and the others' _she wrote back

_'your hanging with Swift? be careful she's bi she can hit on you lol'_

_'kinda dont care wanna know why?'_

_'why'_

_'cuz i'm gay ;)' _

ok i did not see that coming. she's gay?...oh my gosh i get it! she's mad cause i'm hiding that im gay, oh now i get it..wait how does she know..Dallas!i am so kicking her ass!

(After school)

"Dallas!" i yelled when i saw her and walked up to her

"hey sis" she said

"don't hey sis me! you told Alex"

"what did i told Alex?"

"that im" i got closer and whispered "gay"

"no i didn't"

"don't lie!"

"i'm not i didnt even speak to her the whole day..well not speak but well you get it"

"then you told her at dinner"

"nope i- ooooh"

"you told her!"

"no i didn't Maddie did"

"Maddie! ugh i'm gonna kill her"

"don't she didnt do it on purpose but why do you care anyway"

"she's mad at me cause i'm hiding it"

"ah..well i hate to tel you i told you so but.. i told you so"

"Dallas" i whined

"you already came out to the whole family so why don't come out at school"

"cause im not ready" she sighed

"just know that i'm here for you and im sure Alex would be too" and then she walked away i sighed and walked towards the door when i saw something that made me stop my tracks

(Alex's POV)

i walked from my locker towards the door and i saw Taylor she saw me and smiled

"hey" she said

"your probably wondering where the rest is" i nodded

"well i-i asked them to g-go so we can get s-some icecream or something and we can c-catch them l-later or i-if you want we c-can just..you know what n-never mind we can just go to them" she said blushing and looked down

'aw she's nervous'

i kissed her cheek and took her hand she smiled and we walked out of the building

'i guess this could be te start of something new..bye bye Mitchie Torres hello Taylor Swift'

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

people! thanks for reading my story

i need advice, there is a girl at my school she keeps flirting me like she winks at me touches me laughs at everything i say i meen im not that funny do you guys think she likes me? im confused her friend says she does but my friend told me that she likes him i dont het it i need help cause im madly in love!

sorry for word mistakes and i probably wrote Sonny sorry anyways,

ENJOY xoxo

(Alex's POV)

me and Taylor went for ice-cream and then we went to the others in the park, we stayed a little but then Max ot a text from Justin saying that we need to go home

"i really enjoyed our alone time we should do it again..i-if you w-want afcourse" Taylor said i smilled and nodded

"come on Alex" Max said and then we walked home

"i thought you liked Mitchie" Max said i looked at him and shrugs

"is it that Chad dude?" i nodded

"yeah weird i thought she was gay" i pointed to myself and held up two fingers saying 'me too'

"ah well Taylor is cool too" i nodded and smiled "and i don't think Mitchie cares anyways if she did she wouldn't hide it"

"but are you gonna like open up when you guys get serious, not dat i have a problem with it but Justin.." i sighed and shrugged

we stopped at our frontdoor he put his hands on my shoulder and looked me in my eyes

"what ever you choose i'll be here for you" he said honestly i hugged him tight and then we walked in

"where were you guys" Justin asked

"we were at the park with some people of school"

"ok..oh by the way Alex Mitchie stopped by she asked for you but i told her i didn't knew where you were" he said and walked upstairs

"i guess she does cares" i sighed and signaled him i'm going upstairs i walked upstairs and to Justin's room

"what do you want" he said not taking his eyes of his laptop, i walked to the edge if his bed and sat down i grabbed my notebook and wrote down:

_'i want to thank you'_

"for what?" he said looking confused

_'for sticking up for me at school'_

"oh i told you it was fine"

_'Justin..why do you hate me' _he sighed and closed his laptop

"Alex go away"

_'i love you'_

"goodnight Alex" he said then stood up and walked to his bathroom

i sighed and walked to my room and changed into my pj's i was about to go downstairs but then i heard my phone ring i grabbed it and saw a text

_Mitchie: look out your window ;)_

_'ugh this better be worth it im not in the mood'_ i looked out my window that's opposite of Mitchie's room

'HOLY SHIT!' so worth it

(Mitchie's POV)

ugh fucking Swift! how could she flirt with MY Alex..ok not my Alex but it isn't her Alex, maybe Dallas was right maybe she's confused cause she thought i was gay..well i am but the others don't know that, oh gosh maybe she hates me now! oh no what should i do?

"for crying out loud, Mitchie just get your ass next door and talk to her!" Madison almost yelled at me

"what?"

"i can see something's bugging you and you keep making faces and it scares me so just go and talk to Alex"

"who said it's about Alex"

"you really think i'm that stupid" she said putting her hands on her hips

"Maddie your a kid you don't understand this stuff"

"really? so it's not about that you think Alex hates you cause your dating Chad cause everyone thinks your straight but you are gay gay gay" she said with an raised eyebrow

"...no"

"really Mitchie really?" she said looking at me

"yes..and stop that your creepying me out" i said as she continues to stare at me

"and your creepying me out when you talk in your self so go" she said pointing to the door

"alright alright geez" i walked outside and to Alex's house and knocked

"oh hi Mitchie" Justin greeted

"hi is Alex home?"

"uhm no i don't know where she is"

"oh well if she comes home tell her i came by"

"i will"

"thanks" i said and walked towards my home

"well?" Madison asked

"she's not home"

"oh well where is she"

"i don't know but i have an idea with who she is" i said and stormed up to my room i layed there for a few minutes and then Jason came in

"hey Mith can i come in?"

"Jason your already in" i sat up against my headboard

"right" he walked to my bed and sat next to me "what's bugging you"

"nothing"

"don't lie to me Maddie told me"

"oh"

"why do you continue doing this"

"do what" i said confused

"hiding who you are"

"Jason you don't understand"

"yes i do"

"then you get what's holding me back"

"yeah the thought of how people would respone"

"i just don't want to be hated"

"Mitchie the people who would hate you are not real, but the people whos stick with you are true friends you have to put that thought away and follow your heart"

"it's hard"

"tell me are you happy with Chad?"

"he is a great guy"

"but that wasn't my question" i sighed and looked at my fingers

"no"

"would you be happier if you dated someone like uhm i dont know..Alex?" he said smirking i smiled and nodded

"yes"

"then why make your life misrable if you could be happy it's obvious she likes you"

"i don't know about that she's been acting weird since the morning i think she hates me"

"cause your hiding?" i nodded

"i dont think she hates you but she's more disapointed, Mitchie i'm telling you as a friend don't keep hurting yourself" i sighed

"i'll think about it but right now i want to be alone if that's ok"

"sure remember i'm a text away" he kissed my cheek and left

'_he's right you know, _shut up , _sorry i'm just trying to help myself, _would you shut up, _bitch! no wonder she choose Swift she's much nicer..and hotter, _did you just called Taylor hotter then yourself, _why yes i did what ya gonna do about it, _i will show myself hot'

i grabbed my phone and texted Alexto look out of her window, i waited and then i saw her i closed my curtains and stripped out of my clothes

'i'm so hotter then her!'

(Alex's POV)

i woke up and feeling really hot

'damn you Mitchie! you got me all hot and bothered'

she basically stripped for me, well i didn't saw her but i saw her shadow but i don't get it is she gay? does she likes me? or does she likes whoring around

_'you do realise that you called the girl you like a whore, _no i didn't, _so you didn't say or does she likes whoring around, _shut up asshole, _haha you called yourself asshole, _ugh your anoying!'

"people would think your crazy if they saw you" i looked up and saw Justin leaning against my doorway, i looked at him with an confused look

"i see you still talk in yourself, if i didn't knew any better i would think you've lost your mind" he said with a chuckle, i smiled at him

"breakfast is ready" he said then walked away

'well that was..odd'

i stood up and was about to walk to my bathroom but Justin came back and stood at my door

"i don't hate you" he said and walked away

i smiled to myself and went in my bathroom

'nothing is gonna ruin this day!'

(At school)

i walked to my locker and saw Mitchie leaning against it

'remember when i said that nothing can ruin this day? yeah i take that back'

"hey Alex" she said cheerfully i just waved at her and pointed to my locker

"oh right sorry" she moved away and i opened my locker

"i came by yesterday Justin told you?" i nodded

"ok so uhm i wanted to say uhm do you..hate me?"

'she thinks i hate her?' i turned to her and shoke my head

"really? cause you were acting different yesterday and i thought maybe you are mad cause i'm you know hiding and maybe you thought i was a loser and a pussy an-"

'omg this girl talks alot' i put my hand on her shoulder to stop her from talking

"so your not mad?" i smiled at her and she sighed in relief

"good i hope you understand why i'm not out again i'm just not ready" i nodded at her and she smiled

"i really thought we weren't friends anymore" i took her hand and gave it a squeeze and then the bell ringed

"come on let's go to class" i looked at her confused

'she's not even in my class'

"oh i asked if Laritate could change my shedule so we could be together in more classes" she said blushing as i raised my eyebrow at her and smirked

"ok let's go" she said and tugged at my hand we walked to class together and as we arrived i saw Taylor, she smiled at me but then her smile dropped i followed her eyes and she was looking at me and Mitchie's interwinded fingers, i quickly let go

"sorry" she said i smiled and walked towards the back and sat next to Taylor

"hey" she said and i smiled at her

(After class)

the bell went signaling it's lunch i stood up and made my way towards the door as i walked someone stood up from there seat and bumped into me making me drop my books

"oeps sorry" Mitchie said as she bend down giving me a perfect vieuw of her ass, she stood straight handed me my books winked and walked away i could swear she stroked my hand

"Alex!" Taylor yelled snapping me out of my thoughts and i turned to her

"i said are you coming?" i nodded and we walked towards the cafetaria, we sat down with the others and they start talking but my mind drifted away to Mitchie

'she's so confusing does she like me or is she playing games?'

"hi Alex" i heard Mitchie's voice i looked up and she sat next to me

"what do you want Torres" Taylor said coldly

'ouch..rude much'

"nothing of you Swift...so Alex i was wondering if you wanted to do something after school?" she said and put her hand on my thigh "you know get to know eachother" she said and moved her hand up and down

'oh my gosh what is this girl doing'

i gulped hard and she probably noticed it cause she got a smirk on her face

"so what do you say?" i nodded and she squealed

"cool see you later" she said and walked away

'this girl is gonna be my horny death'

"Alex!" i heard Taylor yell i looked at her and she looked mad

'uh oh'

"are you seriously hanging with that slut" she said and i raised my eyebrow at her

"hi guys can i sit here?" Justin asked

"y-yeah su-sure" Juliet said stuttering

'well this is intresting' he smiled at her and sat next to her

(After school at the Russo's)

i was watching tv with Max when his phone ringed

"hello..where..ok cool" he said i looked at him as he stood up

"i'm going out for a bit with some friends" he said i nodded and he left

few minutes later Justin came downstairs

'he cleaned up'

"i'm going out i'll be back later" i looked at him confused and signaled him to sit next to me he sighed and sat down

"Juliet?" i raised my eyebrows and he chuckled

"i asked her out after lunch i kinda liked her since day one" i smiled at him and he returned it

"ok i'm off" he waved and left

'well i guess it's just me tv and junkfood' i went to the kitchen to grab some food but then the doorbell ringed i walked to the door and opened it and saw Mitchie wearing a really really short skirt

'that should be illigal'

"hey you didn't forgot that we would chill right? " she said

'so i guess it's gonna be me tv junkfood and Mitchie'

we went to the livingroom and desided to watch a movie

"what movie we gonna watch?" she asked smiling, i held up paranormal activity and her face fell

"uh ok c-cool"

i guess she's really scared cause she's basically lying half on me

"oh my gosh something's gonna happen i feel it" as she said that something happend in the movie and she screamed

'hahaha this is funny'

the movie ended and she sighed

"that was scary" she said, i desided to mess with her i slowly moved my hand around her without her noticing i tapped her shoulder she screamed and jumped on me we were nose to nose and i could feel her breath on my lips

"well this is a nice position" she said and looked up and down from my eyes to my lips

"you have beautiful eyes" she said

'i can't take this anymore!' i crashed my lips against hers and she kissed back immediately, as the kiss got heated she licked my bottemlip i granted her entrace and our tongues start to battle i was so onto it that i didn't noticed that her hand made it's way under my shirt, when air was an issue we pulled away

"wow" she said and i nodded

"you've got hot abbs" she said scratching her nails on it slowly and i couldnt help but moan she smirked and kissed me again

we kissed like an hour but then her mom called saying she has to go home

"we should hang out more" she said smirking i nodded and smiled

"see ya Alex" she leaned in pecked my lips and walked away

(Later that night)

'i can't sleep! i still can feel Mitchie's lips on mine and her hand on my skin, i should text her'

as i grabbed my phone i got a text

_Mitchie:_

_'each day they go up alittle...enjoy the show xoxo'_

first i was confused but then i remembered the other night, i jumped from the bed and went to my window and yes i was right there she is again and her curtains are up alitte. i'm getting turned up by her shadow could you imagine what would happen if i actually saw her naked

'boy am i in trouble'


	5. Chapter 5

hi guys sorry for the late update but here is chapter 5 hope you guys like it

and dont worry it's still and Malex story lol

* * *

(Alex's POV)

i was woken up someone's unknown laugh

'what the hel'

i heard a knock followed by Max poking his head in

"morning there is someone here for you" he said and opened the door revealing Taylor

"uhm h-hi" she said shyly and i waved

"i leave you two alone" Max said and left

"so you probaby wondering what i am doing here huh? well since your new i wanted to show you alittle of the town and i thought why not take you to the place with the best pancakes ever" i smiled and nodded

"ok get dressed i'll be waiting downstairs" she said and walked downstairs

i sighed and stood up making my way to the bathroom, i took a shower and when i got out Max was sitting on my bed

"i would hurry up if i were you" i looked at him confused

"when you were in the shower Mitchie came by and she's downstairs with Taylor they are atacking eachother with words" i groan and quickly got dressed

(Normal POV)

downstairs in the livingroom sat Justin uncomfortable listening to Taylor and Mitchie bitching eachother

"i never liked you" Taylor said and Mitchie laughed at that

"like i ever liked you" Mitchie said

"ugh slut"

"bimbo"

"bimbo? really thats the best you can do?" Taylor said

"thats the best you can do" Mitchie mocked

"ok uhm the school is awesome i didnt expect it to be like this" Justin said trying to chance the mood

"yeah to bad some hoe's need to ruin it" Mitchie said

"im a hoe? hunny do you even own a mirror?" Taylor replide

"ugh what is Alex taking so long" Justin said to no one

(Alex's POV)

me and Max walked downstairs seeing Justin standing in the middle of Taylor and Mitchie

"uhm hi guys" Max said

"hi Alex" Mitchie and Taylor said and then glared at eachother

"so Alex i was wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast before school" Mitchie said smiling

"she is going with me" Taylor said

"no she is going with me" Mitchie said glaring

"i was here first so just leave" Taylor said getting closer to her

"make me" Mitchie said now face to face with Taylor

"oh uhm how about we all go me and Justin didnt have breakfast yet so yeah" Max said i nodded fast and they both looked anoyying

(Breakfast)

we sat down at a booth i had Taylor to my left and Mitchie to my right glaring at eachother

"so uhm this is good" Justin said pointing at his breakfast

"yupp" Max said

"sooo"

"ok this is to awkward can someone like bring something up"

"uhm the basketball team has a game on saterday you guys coming?" Mitchie said

"basketball? are they doing try outs" Max asked

"yeah after this game why you play?"

"no not me but Alex does" he said and everyone looked at me

'Max..i hate you right now'

"your good at basketball" Mitchie asked

"good? she is awesome" Max said and i glared at him

"why dont you try out then" i shook my head no

"oh come on Alex please..for me" she said biting on her lip

'oh gosh thats hot..no Alex stay focused your not gonna let her get to you'

"please Lexy" she said and dragged her finger up my thigh going higher and higher

'holy shit holy shit holy shit come on Russo get it together!'

she was still moving her finger i took a breath and shrugged

"so thats a yes?" i shrugged again

"just think about it like this" she moved closer and whispered in my ear

"you get to see me in my thight outfit and i'll be cheering just for you" i gulped and im sure she heard it cause she has a smirk on her face

i looked at Taylor who looked furious then at Max who looked amazed and then at Justin who looked amused and then at Mitchie who was still smirking she looked down at my lips and then i noticed how close our faces were

"well?" she asked i sighed and nodded

"yay!" she squeeled

'_you let her get to you!, _sorry i couldnt think straight, _shame on you Russo shame on you'_

"this way we can spend more time with eachother" she said smiling and i smiled back

"can we just eat and leave already" Taylor said anoyyed

(School)

as we arrived at school i jumped out the car fast, that was the most awkward drive ever i had Mitchie feeling me up and Taylor glaring holes in her

'i dont understand why they hate eachother'

when i snapped out of my thougts i saw Mitchie walking to her friends and Taylor walking towards the school entrace i quickly ran after her and grabbed her arm

"what" she snapped and i raised my eyebrows

"sorry that was mean i didnt meen it like that" she said in a softer voice i nodded letting know its ok we walked to her locker she opened it to grab her books and i used this time to write

'why do you and Mitchie hate eachother' i gave it to her she read it and sighed

"you really wanna know?" i nodded

"ok come on" she grabbed my hand and lead me to the back of the school she let go of my hand and sat down on a bench i looked at her confused and sat down next to her

"this is where i come if i wanna be alone..ok you wanna know why me and Mitchie hate eachother? the truth is i dont even hate her she hates me im gonna tel you everything but you have to swear your not gonna go to Mitchie" i nodded

"ok 2 years ago me and Mitchie had something like..girlfriend and girlfriend we were dating like 8 months but we werent out so one day we were in her room i asked her are you ashamed of us she said no then i said then why are we still hiding then she said im not hiding so i took this as an 'were out' so the next day at lunch i walked uo to her and kissed her that sure got everyone's attention she pulled away and slapped me and then she said get of of me you dike so after that we broke up she said your lucky no one found out about me otherwise you would regret it" as she finished telling her story my jaw was on the ground and my eyes were wide open

'they dated!'

"but i dont get it her family knows shes gay but shes afraid to tell the school thats really confusing" i nodded then the bell rang

"come on dont wanna be late" we walked back in school and went to class

"hey Lexy" Mitchie said as i walked passed her i turned around and gave her a smile then walked to my seat

(Lunch)

i was sitting at the usual table with Taylor and the rest then Shane Nate and Chad walked to our table

"sup Alex" Shane said

"we heard you'll be joining the team thats awesome" Nate said

"wait what she is joining the team where did you here that" Chad said

"Mitchie just told us if you'de pay attention to what shes saying and not to her body you would get to know some things" Shane said

"well i cant help it shes hot and shes all mine" he said then faced me "every little piece of her"

'you should know what pieces i've saw of her'

"any who we woud be happy to have you on the team" Nate said smiling

"yeah if you made it" Chad said and i glared at him

"see you around Russo" and then they walked away

"ugh Chad is such a jerk" Juliet said

"Nick is sweet" Macy said

"have you guys seen Shane's eyes" Stella said and we all faced her

"i meen yeah he is ok" she said and we all laughed at her

(After school)

me and Taylor went to my house to hang when we got there we went to my room

"so what should we do" she said and i shrugged she looked around then faced me again

"how about you show me your skills" she said as she grabbed my basketball i shook my head no

"come on afraid i would beat you" she said i scoffed grabbed the ball and we headed to the driveway where we have a net hanging

"loser buys lunch" i nodded and we started the game

we were playing ike an half hour and i was winning 30-15

"ok ok how about the one who scores this wins ok?" she said and i nodded i dribbeld the ball and she came towards me

"oh Lex your shoelace is untied" she said i looked down and she grabbed the ball

"haha loser" she said and run to the net i ran after her and grabbed her by the waist spinning her around and she laughed

"Alex put me down" she said laughing i put her down and she turned to me giggeling it was then i noticed how close we were

"hi" she said in a whisper i smiled at her and she smiled back

'ok dude just do it you know you want it'

i looked deep in her eyes and leaned in she leaned in to and we met halfway our lips moved together perfectly when air was necessary i pulled away and she still had her eyes closed

"wow" she let out breathless and i smiled at her it was a good moment but then her stupid cellphone rang she picked up

"hey daddy..ok be there in 10..no daddy its ok i'll walk bye, i have to go" i held my hand up to tell her to wait i ran back in the house and grabbed Justin's car keys and rab outside i showed her the keys

"oh no Alex you dont have to" she said i grabbed her hand and lead her to the car i opened the door for her and she smiled i drove her home as we arivved i quickly got out and run to her side to open the door for her

"thanks Alex" she said i her to her door

"i guess i see you tomorrow" she said and i nodded she turned around to go inside but i grabbed her hand turned her around and kissed her we stayed like that for like 10 seconds and then we pulled away

"bye Alex" she said and walked inside i went to the car and drove back home

"your stupid phone keeps beeping" Justin said as i walked in i walked to my room and grabbed my phone i had 3 texts all from Mitchie

_the show is getting started ;)_

_why arent you watching?_

_are you ignoring me? :(_

i sighed and texted back

_sorry went to took Tay home forgot my phone but i like to watch the rewind of the show? :)_

not even a minute passed and she texted back

_dont need to the show was cut of late its just getting started ;)_

i guess i have a new favorite show

(The next day)

when i woke up i had 2 text

_Taylor: morning ;$_

_Mitchie: wakey wakey Lexy *kiss*_

i texted Taylor back first

_morning beautiful_

then Mitchie

_morning Mitch_

i got a text from Mitchie again

_heyhey so im gonna ask you wanna hang today? or your haning with Swift again?_

i replide

_no actually im free, you shouldnt bitch her of like that shes really sweet_

then Taylor replide

_im not that beautiful ;$ what time your at school?_

_yes you are ;) as ussual why?_

_oh no just asking_

then Mitchie replide

_sweet my ass i hate her!_

_but you still got history with her_

_what do you meen?_

_nothing forget it_

Taylor

_hey uhm i guess this is not the good way to ask but since i cant really ask_

_yeah?_

_wanna be my girlfriend?;$ i meen we kissed and stuff and i really like you_

_YESYESYES i would love too ;d_

_ok cool see you at school babe xoxo_

_kay xoxo_

(At school)

when me and my brothers walked in the school we saw that the spot where my locker is is crowded with people

'what the hell is going on'

"you stupid bitch you cant keep your mouth shut!"

'Mitchie?'

"fuck you you selfish bitch!"

'Taylor? whats going on'

"ok cutt it out!" the princaple yelled but they didnt stop

'holy shit that gotta hurt'

they were clawing and punching i grabbed Justins arm and pointed to Mitchie he got the clue and walked to Mitchie pulling her from her waist i did the same with Taylor and they finally let go of eachother

"Mitchie calm down" Dallas said as she aproach her

i turned Taylor so she was facing me i looked at her she had a bruise on her cheek and her hair was messy

"why did you tell her you promised" she whispered i shook my head no

"then how did she know i told you" i honestly didnt know

'i didnt even speak to her just this morning when she tex- ooooooh'

i grabbed my phone and showed her the texts she got an guilty look on her face

"oh sorry" she said i pouted and crossed my arms

"dont be mad how can i make it up to you" she asked i pointed to my lips she smiled and caught my bottemlip between hers

"get a room!" i heard Mitchie say and we pulled away

"Torres Swift my office now!" the princaple said and walked off

"see you in class" Taylor said she pecked my lips and walked off i looked at Mitchie who glared at me and walked off

"your dating Taylor?" Jason said

'where the hell he came from' i nodded my head

"well Mitchie looked really pissed" he said and i shrugged

"ah well i told her to come out..see ya Alex" he said and walked away

'he knows?'

i walked to class a little later Mitchie and Taylor in the teacher started talking l looked at Taylor and smiled at her she smiled back but then frowned i followed her gaze and saw a note on my table

_can we talk later? - Mitchie_

Taylor grabbed the note and she didnt look happy she glared at Mitchie and Mitchie glared back

'since when did i got stuck in a dramamovie'


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this one is not sooo great but i promise they will be more drama xoxo

and sorry if i spelled something wrong

* * *

(Alex's POV)

when the bell rang i stood up from my seat and saw Mitchie looking at me

'ok what should i do go to Mitchie or Taylor?'

"go" i heard from behind i turned around and saw Taylor

"go talk to her i guess she deserves an explanation" she said i pecked her lips and walked to Mitchie

"wanna talk?" she asked and i nodded we went to the gym and sat down on the bleachers

"so you and Swift huh?" she said i nodded

"thats cool i guess" she bit her lip and winched i looked at her face and saw that she had a cut on her lip, i grabbed my notebook and wrote

_'sorry'_

"its fine not like its your fault" she said and gave me a little smile

_'you shouldnt be angry at Taylor she did nothing wrong'_

she sighed "i know"

_'then why are did you do that'_

"i guess i was afraid"

_'afraid?'_

"that people would find out"

_'i dont get you'_

"its not easy for me Alex if i came out i would go from populair cheerleader to loser dyke"

_'no you wouldnt'_

"yes i would look at Taylor..she was populair once"

_'being populair isnt important being you is'_

"you just dont understand"

_'then help me to understand'_

"its just..never mind im sorry i leaded you that way lets just be friends"

_'friends ok but try to be nice to Taylor'_

"yeah lets start over"

_'hi im Alex russo'_ she laughed at that and grabbed my hand pulling me up

"lets go dork"

we walked into the cafetaria she was about to walk to her table when i grabbed her hand

"is something wrong?" she asked i looked at her table then at mine then back at her with a smile

"oh i get it" she said and walked away i walked to my table an dsat down next to Taylor when i turned to her she kissed me, our lips moved together but then we were interupted by someone clearing there troath and we pulled away

"see i told you we are dating" Taylor said to Macy with a smile then she looked up and her smile faded

"ugh what do you want Torres"

"well Swift..i meen Taylor Alex invited us to sit here" she said with a fake smile

'wow the girl can act'

"did she now?" Taylor raised her eyebrow at me and i just smiled at her

"yupp" she replide and sat down next to me

"so you guys are dating huh" Jason asked and me and Taylor nodded

"how wonderfull" he said and looked at Mitchie who glared at him

"so you guys coming to the game?"

"oh no we dont go to those" Caitlyn said

"why not? we can all hang out after that" Tess offered

"yeah you guys should totally come" Nate said

"we'll come" Macy said

"wow wow wow since when did we all agree on that" Stella said

"come on it will be fun" Shane said with a wink

"ok" she said giggeling

'...weird...'

"weird" Mitchie said

'the bitch just read my mind? do it again'

"so its settled we are gonna hang with the nerds" Jason said and Dallas slapped his arm

"hey where is Tawni?" Dallas asked just then Tawni walked up

"hi guys"

"hey where were you" Mitchie asked

"oh had detention" she said then Chad walked up

"what the hell? why are you guys sitting here?" he asked

"well we thought a change would be good" Mitchie said

"are you guys serious?" they all nodded

"im outta here" he said and walked away

'bye asshole'

(After school)

i love relationships wanna know why? well im no on my bed with Taylor ontop of me making out awesome right? yeah to bad some people have to ruin it! i sighed and pulled away

"ugh people are so rude" she said and i giggled i walked downstairs and opened the door seeing a crying Mitchie

"hi" she said with a crack in her voice

"baby who is it?" Taylor asked as she came behind me

"Mitchie whats wrong?" she asked

"i..can i come in?" Mitchie asked i nodded and she came in we sat down on the couch

"what happend" Taylor said worried

"me and...me and Chad broke up" she said tearing up

me and Taylor looked at eachother

"why?"

"he cheated on me..with Tawni!" i looked shocked but Taylor looked mad

"i knew she was a slut i never trusted her, how did you find out?"

"i walked in on them having sex!" she said and started sobbing and Taylor hugged her

"its ok Mitch you can cry i meen i know we havent been the best friends this years but i still care about you" she said and Mitchie looked up

"really?" she asked

"yeah" Taylor said smiling

'ok what the hell dont tell me they are gonna kiss'

they both started to lean in

'NOOOO!'

and hugged

'fieuw thank god'

"im so sorry Tay i never ment for this to happen"

" its ok we can start over" Mitchie pulled away and smiled

"i would like that" we stayed quit for a few minutes

"i should get going im sorry to bother you guys"

"oh no its ok we're here for you" Taylor said and gave her a hug

"thanks" she said and smiled at me i walked up to her and gave her a bearhug she smiled and left as i turned around i saw Taylor smirk at me she grabbed me by my beltloop and pulled me towards the couch

"now where were we" she said and kissed me

'hey my life just got better'


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the late update i was busy with school but i'll try too update again asap**

**read & revieuw xoxo**

* * *

(Alex's POV)

saturday morning i woke up and did my daily routine, when i was done i walked downstairs for breakfast

"morning" Max said i smiled at him and sat next to him

"what time does the game start?" Justin said as he walked in

"4, why?" Max said

"ok we are leaving at 3 ish we have to pick up Juliet" i gave him an amused look and he rolled his eyes at me

"ok cool but could we pick up Abigail?" Max asked and we gave him a confused look

"who is Abigail?" Justin asked

"a girl from class" Max said smiling

"ok" Justin said and walked upstairs as he was out of sight i turned to Max with a smirk

"what?" he said and i kept staring at him

"ok fine i tell you..she is in my mathclass she is cute and funny and has soft hair" he said smiling the whole time

"but don't tell Justin i like her he is gonna try to set me up with her and you know how that will end" i gave him a thumb up

Me and Max were watching tv around noon then the bell rang Max stood up and opened the door

"hey guys" i heard him say i looked towards the door and saw Mitchie and Taylor walking in

"hey baby" Taylor said pecking my lips and sat next to me

"hey Russo" Mitchie said and grabbed the remote from my hand and sat also next to me

"you guys are cool?" Max asked looking at Taylor and Mitchie as they both nodded

"ok cool"

"what time your going to the game?" Taylor asked to me

i held up 3 fingers

"3?"

"why so early school is like a 10 minutes drive" Mitchie said without looking away from the screen

"we are picking up some friends" Max said

"oh ok"

we were watching tv for 5 minutes and Mitchie kept sighing

'wauw this girl is anoyying'

"is something wrong Mitch?" Taylor asked

"i'm bored" she said sighing again

"yeah i think we should do something" Max said

"geeh thanks captain obvious" Mitchie said

"how about we go to the movies?" Taylor offered

"yeah let's ask Justin so we can head straight from there to your friends"

we asked Justin he said why not so now here we are at the movies watching Saw

'stupid movie it's not even scary, ah well atleast it gets Taylor to cuddle into me'

i had the popcorn as i went to grab some Mitchie went in to and our hands brushed

"sorry" she said and pulled her hand back

half way into the movie i felt someone grab my hand i smiled and looked at Taylor but

she was holding her coke with both hands i looked down at my hand and saw that it was Mitchie's i looked at her face and she looked scared

'oh she is scared'

i gave her hand a squeeze she looked at me and smiled, i felt Taylor putting her head on my shoulder so i put my arm around her then i felt Mitchie putting her head on my other shoulder and interwinding our fingers

'this is awesome'

When the movie ended we went back to the car

"ok it's 3 we should go and get Juliet, Max you have your girlfriend's adress?" Justin said

"yes i have it, and she is not my girlfriend!" Max replied

"ok sorry"

we picked up Juliet and then we went to get Abigail as we arrived at her street Mitchie spoke up

"Max..who is your friend?" she said looking nervous

"Abigail"

"as in Cooper?"

"yeah, why" Mitchie looked at me then at Taylor

"Chad's sister" Taylor said as she said his name Mitchie looked more nervous

"i-im not ready to face him yet"

"i don't think he's here i meen he has to play so i guess he's already at school" Taylor said trying to comfort her

"your probably right" Mitchie said calming down

we arrived at the house and Max walked out to get Abigail

"hey guys" she said as she came in

"so your Abigail" Justin said looking at her from the mirror

"yeah" she said shy

(At the game)

"wauw it's crowded" Max said as we walked in

"yeah the whole school comes" Abigail replide

"the game is getting started" Taylor said

'hey what's Mitchie doing there..oh right cheerleader duh'

(After the game)

when the game ended me Taylor and the rest went outside to wait on the cheerleaders and players

"we did it yeah!" i heard Shane yelled

"finales here we come!" Jason said and high-fived Shane

"so what are we gonna do?" Nate asked

"dudes i got a text party at Zac's"

"Zac? from last year?" Caitlyn asked

"yeah"

"wow no not smart college party meens alcohol so no" Justin said and looked at Max

"oh come on Justin live alittle" Abigail said

"your only 15"

"so not like i never been to this party's" she said shrugging

"come on Justin just this one time i promise i wont drink" Max said pouting

he sighed "fine, but if it gets to crazy we are leaving and together" he said looking at me Max Tay Abigail and Mitchie and we nodded

"ok let's go"

(Zac's party)

"lets get this party started!" Shane yelled

'wauw he is really loud'

"hey guys glad you could make it" some random dude said

"sup Zac it's crowded here as always" Dallas said

"duh you know me" he said and walked away

"ok so we arrived we all know what to do..to the kitchen" Lily said and pulled Miley with her

"they would be sore in the morning" Nate said i gave him an question look

"every time we go to a party they get drunk and well do eachother"

'ok i did not need to know that'

"hello people less talky more party" Shane said and grabbed Tess's hand who grabbed Caitlyn's

"help" Caitlyn said before she got pulled away

"i'll get us some drinks" Taylor said i grabbed her hand and rose my eyebrow at her

"dont worry non alcoholic drinks" i nodded and she walked away

"well looks like it's just you and me" Mitchie said i looked around and everyone was gone

"let's sit" she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the couch

"back" Taylor said and hand me and Mitchie a drink

"hey Mitch" Tawni said as she appeared infront of us

"hi" Mitchie said and glared at her

"can we talk..in private" she said and looked at us

"hey Lex let's dance" Taylor said and pulled me up

(Mitchie's POV)

"hey Lex let's dance" Taylor said and pulled Alex away i watched them walk away then turned back to Tawni

"you wanted to talk so talk" i said and crossed my arms

"not here" she said and walked towards the stairs i followed and we walked up to Zac's room

"ok talk" i said and sat donw on the bed

"Mitchie im really sorry"

"for what for stealing my boyfriend"

"i didnt ment for it to happen it just did!" she yelled

"i loved him Tawni!" i yelled back and she scoffed

"oh please Mitchie everyone knows your gay"

"what?"

"i'm not stupid i see the way you look at girls and it's not the cute top look its the i wanna rip her top off look"

"you really talking bullshit right now"

"really Mitchie really?"

"yeah!"

"so you dont want Alex?"

"no im not gay and if i were i wouldnt try cause im not a slut like you who breaks people apart"

"did you just call me a slut? ok fine i wanted to apoligize but now im glad i did it so fuck you Mitchie" she said and stormed out the door

i sighed and walked out the door, i went downstairs when i got to the bottom of the stairs i saw Tawni and Chad making out on the couch

'don't cry don't cry' i told myself but it was to late, tears were making there way down i quickly sweep them away and run back upstairs

i stayed in the room for what felt like an hour when i heard a knock

"this room is taken" i yelled but the person didn't got the message and opened the door

"i said this room is taken!" i said sitting up as i sat up i saw Alex standing at the door

"oh it's you sorry come in" she came in and sat next to me smiling

"what are you smiling about" i asked she grabbed her phone and typed something in

'i got something for you'

"well what is it?" she stood up and walked to the door she opened it went out and came back with something behind her back

"what is it?" i asked again

she showed what she had hidden behind her back and i gasped

"Alex Russo drinks?" i said playfully as she handed me a bottle of whiskey

she grabbed her phone again

'i thought it would get your mind off stuffs'

"thanks i appreciate it that you want to help" i opened the bottle and brought it up to my lips

(few drinks later)

"oh my gosh the room is spinning" i said between laughs

i looked back at Alex and she looked like she wanted to puke

"hey you ok?" i asked and she nodded

"let's go dance" i grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs

"hey Mitch where were you" asked a very drunk Miley

"i wa-" i was talking but she cutt me off

"hey you loooooook very sexy, what's your name hottie?" she said and twirled Alex's hair around her finger

"Miley!" Lily yelled behind her

"what!"

"are you cheating on me?"

"we are not dating!"

"you make this very difficult!" Lily yelled and tried to walk to us but failed and tripped

"oh no baby" Miley said and run to her

"what a dramaqueen, let's go Lexy" i said and grabbed her hand

_Baby, I love you, I need you here_  
_Give me all the time_  
_Baby we meant to be_  
_You got me, smiling all the time_

"oh Alex i love this song" i pulled her uo to the crowd of dancing teens and trew my arms around her neck

_I won't lie, I'm falling hard_  
_Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that_

_You the one that I dream about all day_  
_You the one that I think about always_  
_You are the one so I make sure I behave!_  
_My love is your love, your love is my love_  
_You the one that I dream about all day_  
_You the one that I think about always_  
_You are the one so I make sure I behave!_  
_My love is your love, your love is mine_

she got more combortable and grabbed my waist

_Baby come, tear me now, hold me now  
Make me come alive  
You got the sweetest touch  
I'm so happy, you came in my life  
Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin' to get away from loving ya_

_You know how to love me hard_  
_I won't lie, I'm falling hard_  
_Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that_

i looked up to Alex and saw she was already looking at me i moved closer and sang the song in her ear

_You the one that I dream about all day_  
_You the one that I think about always_  
_You are the one so I make sure I behave!_  
_My love is your love, your love is my love_  
_You the one that I dream about all day_  
_You the one that I think about always_  
_You are the one so I make sure I behave!_  
_My love is your love, your love is mine_

i pulled back and we stared at eachother

"i never noticed how deep your eyes are" i said

she placed her hand on my cheek and carresed it with her thumb

"i feel so stupid to let you go" she stopped her movement and just stared at me

"i really liked you Alex, i still do i'm just scared to show who i really am you know how cruel people can be and i just hope that mayb-" i was cut of my a pare of lips who belonged to Alex, i kissed back we stayed like this for a few seconds then pulled away

"wow" she looked at me then around then at the stairs

'ok?'

"is something wrong" she looked at the stairs again

'oh!'

"oh!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs

she let me go in first and the second she got in i didn't even gave her a change to look at me i pushed her against the door and crashed my lips on her hard

"i can't believe i let this pass me Taylor is so lucky" i said between kisses, when we needed air she broke the kiss and began to suck my neck

"god i'm so stupid i'll probably won't even remember this in the morning" she looked up at me and put her finger against my lips to silent me

"oh sorry i get it i will shut up"

minutes later we were just in our underwear

"are you sure?" i asked she looked down at me smiled and nodded

"good i am too"

(Next morning)

i woke up with a headache and ache between my legs, i sat up with a groan i stood up and opened my eyes comepletly i looked around and did not reconise the place

'where the hell am i..and why is it so cold' i looked down at myself and noticed i was naked i ran back to the bed and got under the covers i looked at my right and saw Alex's sleepinh face next to me

"please say we didn't" i peeked under the covers nd she was naked too

"oh no!" i guess it was too loud cause i felt her stire i looked down at her and saw her stretch

"m-morning" i said nervously she opened her eyes and smiled at me but it quickly faded

'i guess she noticed'

she looked at me with wide eyes

"uhm.." i looked around and saw and extra pair of sheets at the end of the bed i grabbed them and rapped it around my body and stood up

"i-i be right back" i grabbed all my clothes and went to the bathroom

i looked at myself in the mirror

"way to go Torres you slept with your friend who has a girlfriend who happens to be your friend too" i sighed and turned the shower on

when i was done i got dressed and walked back into the bedroom and there was no sign of Alex

(Alex's pov)

'oh my god oh my god oh my god! what did i do!'

"hey Alex" Max said as he came in the kitchen his eyes where bloodshot

'he's drunk!'

"last night was...wow" i nodded and then Juliet and Justin came downstairs

"morning guys" Juliet said smiling

"morning"

"where were you guys last night" Justin said glaring at us

"Shane took me and Abigail home"

"and you" he looked at me and so did Max and Juliet

i was speachless

'how do you tell your brother that you cheated on your girlfriend with your neighbour..oh right NOT!'

and then the bell rang

'wow saved by the bell'

i went to the door and opened it

"where were you" asked an angry looking Taylor

"i was looking for you but i didn't find you then i texted you like 20 times but you didn't response where the hell were you" she said and i sighed

'my head is hurting like a bitch and she is not making it better'

"you look terrible" she said and i glared at her she came closer to me and kissed me

'cool i should desappear more often...oh crap i didn't brush my teeth!'

she pulled away and gasped

"you've been drinking! Alex you promised" she said loud, i guess the others heard it cause they walked in

"why didn't you text me back when you woke up you've been awake for awhile now cause you got your clothes on" she looked at me and then her eyes went wide

"you didn't sleep at home..di-did you cheat on m-me" i shoke my head no fast

"then where were you" she said crossing her arms

"she was with me" i turned around and saw Mitchie standing in the doorway

"i'm sorry the door was open so.."

"what do you mean she was with you?"

"well i drank alot yesterday and she made sure i got home safe"

"ok that i get but why did you drink?"

"it wasnt her fault it was mine i was a mess yesterday i saw Tawni and Chad and lost it but Alex was there to comfort me"

"oh.. is that true?" Taylor said and turned back to me

'ok it's up to you and get away with it or the truth and lose your girlfriend?'

i nodded my head and smiled

"im sorry baby" she said and hugged me, i hugged back i looked at Mitchie and gave her a thankfull smile

"this is all romantic and all but i really need to go home" Juliet said making Taylor pull away

"i can take you i was heading home so i can give you a ride" Taylor said

"ok thanks Tay see ya guys" she gave everyone a hug and so did Taylor and then they left

"well i'm off to bed" Max said

"it's already noon"

"so i didn't get much sleep" Max said and went upstairs

"well i'm gonna go to the garage to clean my car" Justin said

"why?" Mitchie asked

"Juliet puked in my car" he said and walked out of the house

'ok this is awkward i just hope she doesn-'

"can wel talk"

'crap!'


	8. Chapter 8

hi guys im sorry for the late update my laptop is possesed

so i wrote this chapter like 3 times cause my laptop kept deleting it my its self

i will try to update soon but my exams just started so we will see

ENJOY xoxo

Revieww!

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

me and Alex sat on the couch in a awkward silence

'afcourse she's silence she always is you idiot, _now is not the time to argue with myself so leave, _you have issues'

"so..." i said

silence

"last night was a fun party huh?" i tried to catch her eyes but she kept avoiding

eyecontact

"look Alex we both know something happend and...i just want too know where this

leaves us" she finally looked at me and sighed

"so what's gonna happen?" she sighed again grabbed my hand and pulled me up

towards the stairs, we went to her room she let go of my hand and pointed at her wall

which is filled with pictures of her her brothers and Taylor

"Taylor?" she nodded

"so you wanna act like nothing happend?" i asked feeling slightly mad

she nodded again

"you took my virginity and you expect me to act like nothing happend?" she looked at the wall again then back at me, she nodded and smiled nervously

i was furious right now

"ok fine Alex! fine! i'll just act like nothing happend like you didnt took the most important thing in my life! i'll just act like nothing happend" when i finished yelling at her i felt tears coming up

"nothing happend" with that i walked out of her room, donwstairs and out of the

frontdoor and ran to my house

"hey sis" Dallas said as i ran past her up to my room

"Mitch!" i heard her yell after me but i didn't stop i went up to my room layed on my bed

and let the tears fall

"Mitch?" i heard Dallas's voice at my door

"go away"

"no Mitchie what happend?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed

"nothing!"

"then why are you crying?" i stayed silence hoping she would leave

"Mitchie i'm your sister you know you can tell me everything" i sighed and sat up wiping

away the tears

"now tell me what happend"

"i yelled at Alex"

"why"

"cause..you wouldn't understand"

"try me" i sighed and grabbed my pillow to cover my face

"we slept together" i said but my voice got muffled by my pillow

"what?" she said getting closer

"we did it" i said a little louder

"Mitchie put the pillow away i can-"

"we had sex!" i yelled cutting her off

"wh..you..Alex..huh?" she said looking confused

"at Zac's party i had a fight with Tawni Alex brought up acouple drinks too cool me off

we had to much, we started with kissing one thing led to another and we were both naked do-"

"ok spare me the details" she said cutting me off this time

"sorry"

"but what about Tay"

"that's just it she wants to act like nothing happend cause she likes Taylor"

"and you feel shitty cause you like Alex?"

"yeah"

"you see, this happens when you don't listen to me" she said nodding her head

"this is not the time to be a smart-ass" i told her with a glare

"sorry, so what are you gonna do?"

"pretend like nothing happend for the sake of Alex" i said with a sad smile

"yeah..not gonna happen" she said standing up

"yes it is Dal, it's my own stupid fault"

"no Alex is also infolved in it so your both the blame, now get up we are leaving"

"where to?" i asked standing up

"to hang and you are gonna show Alex that she belongs with you"

"and how am i gonna do that?"

"simple flirt" at that i scoffed

"yeah right flirt, Dallas she has a girlfriend"

"so! remember that Danielle chick?"

"Jason's ex?"

"yup she was dating Jason and when i started to like Jason what happend with her?"

"she moved"

"that's right if a Torres wants something they go after it" she said looking proud

"sure let's just go"

"yeah"

"how did you get her to leave anyways?" i asked as we made our way down the stairs

"let's just say i had a little chat with her" she said with a smirk

"i don't even wanna know, go" i said and pushed her trew the door and she laughed

"where are we going?"

"the mall"

(The mall)

"finally what took you guys so long?" Jason said as we sat down next to them

"we didnt took that long" Dallas said

"but i missed you" he said pouting

"aww" she said then kissed his cheek

"ugh you guys are gross" i said and rolled my eyes

"hi guys" Taylor said sitting down

'ugh stupid peppy bitch'

"hello people" Miley said and sat down, next to her was a blond who i never saw before

"Miley?"

"mhm?"

"who is this?" i said pointing at the girl

"oh yeah guys this is my cousin Hannah, she just moved from Malibu she starts school

on monday so be nice to her"

"well hello there im Shane" he said smiling flirty and sticking his hand out

"back off pretty boy she's not intrested" Miley said slapping his hand away

"let her be the judge of that, i think she wants herself some Shane right?" he said with a

smirk

"uhm no she wants herself some girl"

"what?"

"i'm gay hope that's not a problem?" she said with a nervous smile

"nope not at all" Taylor said kissing Alex's cheek

"guys isnt that Nate with Macy" Jason said pointing towards the movie theater

"oh my gosh" Stella said

"what?"

"she told me she had a date but she didn't tell with, now i know"

"oh that's nice we should let them enjoy it" Dallas said

"yeah..let's follow them" Shane said and we all followed them

(Movie theater)

"where are they i can't see them?" Stella said

we all looked around try to see in the dark, then Alex pointed to the middle

"i see them good job Russo" Shane said

"good job baby" Taylor said pecking her on the lips

"good job baby" i mimicked her and walked to the seats

"what are you guys doing here?" Nate asked confused

"we tought why not watch a movie" Shane said stealing his popcorn

'ugh what a stupid movie i wonder if Alex is looking, _come on your seriously gonna watch her, _no i just want to know if she's bored'

i looked at my right where she was sitting to see she was sucking up Taylor's face

'defenetly not bored'

i held back my tears and got up leaving the theater, i run to the bathroom hiding in a stall finally letting the tears fall

"Mitchie?" i heard someone say

"leave me alone" i said

"i'm not leaving till you come out" i sighed wiping my tears away and opened the door, i saw Hannah leaning against the sink smiling

"you ok?" she asked

"yeah fine" i said sniffing

"i don't think so, you really like her huh?"

"w-what?"

"Alex" she said and i scoffed

"i don't like Alex i'm not gay"

"yeah sure and i have a second secret identatie as a popstar, you should know i can see trew lies and i also can see trew people that's how i know that Alex likes you too"

"ok your crazy Alex doesn't like me she's with Taylor"

"yeah that love isn't gonna last believe me"

"you seem sure about that, how so?" i asked crossing my arms

"i see the way she looks at you, and the fact that she's really jealous right now cause she knows that i'm with you"

"really? why would she be jealous?"

"cause she likes you duh"

"no she doesnt"

"yes she does"

"then why is she with Taylor?"

"maybe because your afraid of coming out"

"i'm not afraid"

"then what's holding you back? your parents?"

"no they are actually cool with it"

"then what's holding you back!" she almost screamed at me

"me! i'm holding myself back im afraid of what people wil think or say about me"

"you know your not only hurting yourself but also Alex" she said and i sighed

"i just don't know what to do"

"well start little"

"what do you meen?" i asked confused

"confess, it's just you and me so just say it say; i like Alex"

"i like Alex"

"and how do you feel?"

"pretty good" i said smiling

"good go on"

"i like Alex, hell i think i'm in love with her" i said louder

"ok that's good"

"i love her, i love Alex fucking Russo!" i yelled and just as i finished my sense the door flew open and there stood Alex fucking Russo

"A-Alex" i said

"well this is...awkward im just gonna.." Hannah has left the toilet

"h-hi" i said stuttered to Alex who looked at me with wide eyes

'oh shit, we got a situation'


	9. Chapter 9

(Alex's POV)

oh...my...GOSH!

"A-Alex h-hi" Mitchie said smiling awkwardly

the door opened and Dallas came in

"guys we're leaving" she said and Mitchie run out of the bathroom

"what's with her?" Dallas asked confused and i just shrugged

when i arrived home i went straight up to my room, i had alot of thinking to do

'ok maybe i heard it wrong,_ your mute not deaf you heard her clearly,_ ugh this is so confusing'

i stayed laying down for minutes and then i got up and walked ot of my room

"where are you going it's already night" Justin said from the couch

i ignored him and walked out of the door heading to Mitchie's

"Alex!" i heard Justin yelling from the frontdoor

i knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer

"Alex?" it was Mitchie

"what ar-" i didn't let her talk i grabbed her from her waist and crashed my lips against hers

"what was that for" she said breathless after we pulled away

i just stared at her waiting till she asked me in or came outside

"uh do you wanna come in?" she asked still in daze

i nodded my head and followed her up to her room

"s-so..uhm.." she looked at her desk and grabbed a notebook and a pencil and passed it at me

'first i thought i heard it wrong but now i know that i heard it right' i wrote down and she read it

"you heard right" she said and i gave her an confused look

she sighed and sat down on her bed

"i know this is confusing but to be honest i'm confusing myself too, in the bathroom me and Hannah talked she told me to just open up to you but that was not the way i wanted it to happen" she said with a chuckle on the end

"you hate me right?" she said and i shook my head

'you should hate me'

"why" she asked confused

'i took something that was important to you and then blew you off'

"we were drunk Alex it was a mistake, well not for me"

'not for you?'

"i lost my virginity but i'm glad it was with you, i don't regret it" she said smiling

'me neither'

"so i don't think you came here to talk about sex..or?"

'no i came to tell you something'

"what's that?"

'i like you too'

"oh" she said smiling but still she sounded dissapointed

'just out curiousity what would you do if i kissed you right now?'

"hmm maybe you should find out yourself" she said smirking

i didn't waisted another second and attacked her lips

(Mitchie's POV)

"bye" i said giving Alex a peck and watched her walk away then i closed the door

"alright Mitchie you finally got Russo" Dallas said holding her hand up for me to high five her

"ughhhhhh!" i screamed and run upstairs

"Mitch" Dallas said as se came after me

"this is stressing me out Dal" i said pacing

"what's wrong?"

"she likes me" i said and she faked gasped and put a hand on her chest

"that bitch" she said trying to hold a serious face but failed and laughed

"i thought that was good?"

"i know me to but it's not good if i told her i love her!" i said

"you told her you love her? how stupid can you be"

"i didn't told her i screamed it to Hannah and she overheard us"

"oh"

"yeah"

"i wonder how she is gonna break up with Taylor"

"oh my gosh i forgot about her!" i said and started pacing again, Dallas stood up and grabbed my by my shoulders

"Mitchie relax ok Alex knows what she's doing after they break up they can still be friends"

"yeah your right"

"aren't i always" she said smirking and i smacked her arm

"don't get full of yourself"

(Monday at school)

"so how are you and Alex?" Dallas asked as we arrived at school

"i didn't see her since the day she came over..do you think she is avoiding me?"

"uhm does that answer your question" she said poiting behind me

i turned around and it felt like my heart was ripped out

Alex was kissing Taylor

"Mitch" Dallas put a hand on my shoulder

"Dont" i said shaking her hand off

"Mitchie just-" she started but got cut off by another voice

"hey guys" Taylor said

"hey" Dallas said

i looked at Taylor who smiled and then at Alex who looked down

"i'm outta here" i said and walked towards the schooldoors

"Mitch" i heard Dallas yell after me but i didn't stop

i run out of school towards my car and drove away

(Alex's POV)

i watched as Mitchie waked out the schooldoors

"i hope your happy!" Dalles scowled at me and walked away

"what was that about?" Taylor asked

i shrugged and she nodded and grabbed my hand

'_your a bitch!_, i know!'

(Lunch)

"guys i have this awesome skatetrick wanna check it out after school at the park?" Shane asked happy

"cool" everyone said

"i'm not coming" Dallas said

"why not?" Jason asked

"got to check on Mitchie" she said glaring at me and i look down fast

"where is she?" Nate asked

"at home she wasn't feeling so good"

(Dallas's POV - shocker right lol)

after school Jason drived me home cause Mitchie took the car

"hello family" i said and trew my bag on the couch

"Dallas?" my mom came from the kitchen with tears in her eyes

"mom what's wrong?" i asked worried

"it's from Mitchie" she said handing me a letter

_Dear family,_

_don't wait on me for dinner cause i'm not coming home alittle while, i'm too stressed and i need some time alone. i'm gonna be fine so don't worry._

_Love - Mitchie_

"Dallas did something happend in school?" she asked

"no" i lied, i know now is not the right time to lie but Mitchie wouldnt want mom to know

"i don't understand, it's not like we have been bad to her"

"mom it's not your fault Mitchie is just going trew difficult times" i said and walked to the door

"where are you going?"

"gonna look for Mitchie" i said grabbing her carkeys

"be carefull" i heard her say i closed the door and run to the car and rode towards the park

'Alex Russo your dead!'

(Alex's POV)

"your fucking stupid" Jason laughed at Shane who was on the ground

"ha-ha it's a really hard trick"

"hey look Dallas" Tess said

"she looks mad" Taylor said

"hey babe" Jason said to Dallas who ignored him and walked straight towards me and punched me in the face

"Dalas calm down" Nate said as he and Jason grabbed Dallas's arms

"let me go i'm gonna fuck her up!" she said trying to get loose

"you ok?" Taylor asked as she crouch beside me

"Dallas calm down" Nate said

"she's gone and it's all your fault!"

"what are you talking about?"

"Mitchie, she walked away from home! and that's your fucking fault!"

"what did Alex do?" Taylor asked

"oh she didn't tell you, she's playing with you Tay she kissed Mitchie yesterday and told her she liked her"

"is that true?" Taylor asked standing up

"come on Alex tell her tell her how you fucked my sister at Troy's party!"

"what!" Taylor said turning to me again and i only looked down

"is it true?" she asked and i kept looking down

"Alex?" she said and i looked up then she slapped me..hard

"i fucking hate you!" she said and put her head in her hands Tess came by her side and walked her to the bench

"fuck you Russo" Dallas spat and walked away

"Dal where are you going!" Jason yelled after her

"to find my sister!" she yelled back

"i'm going with her" Shane said and runned to Dallas

"me too" Nate said he looked at me shook his head and runned to Shane and Dallas

"your a fucking idiot you know that righ?" Jason said and i nodded

"don't just fucking sit there go find her it's your fault after all" he said and left me

i stood up and looked at Tess and Taylor, Tess looked at me and and gave me a dissapointed look i sighed and started to walk away

"the abandoned warehouse" i heard Taylor say and i turned around

"the abandoned warehouse that was the place we used to go she likes it there cause it's quiet it's the same way as school you will find it" i nodded and took off towards my car

'you really fucked up this time Russo!'


	10. Chapter 10

(Mitchie's POV)

"fucking Alex fucking school fucking life!" i yelled

after i run out of school i drove home to pick some clothes and to wrote a letter to my mom to tell her i'm fine then i left and drove to an old adandoned warehouse where i use to come with Taylor

i walked to the door and locked it then went to lay down on the couch that was in de middle of the building why it was there..i don't know i was just happy i can sleep on something comfy

after sleeping for hours i heard noices someone tried to open the door i was scared as fuck right now they tried it again but failed again then i heard them walk away, i let out a sigh of relief and layed down again

then i heard another noice and then something came trew the window and fell on the ground, i heard someone groan and realised it was a person i ran to the window and saw Alex on the ground rubbing her shoulder

"i would ask if you were ok but i really don't care" i said and crossed my arms

"what are you doing here and how did you found me?" she grabbed her phone and then i heard my phone beep

_Alex_

_me and Taylor broke up_

"oh now you expect me to fall back in your arms cause your single"

_Alex_

_no i wanted to apologize_

"well apologize not exepted" i said and glared at her

_Alex_

_Mitchie please_

"give me one reason, one fucking reason i have to forgive you" i told her and she just stared at me

"that's what i thought" i said and turned my back to her and walked towards the couch

"because i love you" i heard another voice say and my eyes went wide

(Alex's POV)

"give me one reason, one fucking reason i have to forgive you?" Mitchie said but i couldn't answer her

'just do it just do it!'

"that's what i thought" she said and turned away from me

'here goes nothing' i took a deep breath

"because i love you" i said

she turned back to me and looked at me with wide eyes

"y-you talked?" she said

"yes, Mitchie i know i've known for a short time but i'm falling for you and hard Mitchie i love you so much i can't lose you please i made a mistake"

"oh my god you talked, and you love me? you really love me?"

"yes"

"good" she said and walked to me

"good?"

"yes" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck and i grabbed her waist

"cause i love you too" she said and kissed me, i began to kiss back but felt a sharp pain and pulled back

"what's wrong?" she asked

i lifted my hand up to my lip and hissed in pain

"what happend" she said and grabbed my hand pulling me to the couch

"your sister and Taylor, Dallas punched me and Taylor slapped me after Dallas told her we had sex" i said as she carresed my bruised cheek and i leaned in her touch

"she hit you?"

"she was mad i get it"

"she still shouldn't have hit you, it's already bruising"

"it's ok i'll live but not if you don't go back home, this place is not safe what if someone came here and found you here sleeping anything could happen please come back and i promise i will talk to everyone and apologize, i just wanna be with you" i said she looked at me for seconds then smiled

"ok but only on one condition" she said

"i'll do anything"

"you help me come out at school"

"yes yes afcourse, i don't wanna presure you you don-" she cut me off with her lips then pulled back

"Alex i wanna me with you too and not in secret i want everybody to know i'm yours"

"and i'm yours, forever" i said and kissed her again

(Mitchie's POV)

after a make out session me and Alex drove back to my house, she parked her car infront of her house and walked up to me grabbed my hand and looked at her house

"all the lights are off? do you think they are at your place"

"i think so it's kinda late" we walked to the house and i opened the door with my key we walked in and to the livingroom spotting my family, Justin, Max and all our friends

"oh honey i was worried sick about you" my mom said and came up to me and hugged me tight

"mom i'm fine Alex found me"

"thank you" she said and hugged Alex also

"i'm sorry guys for scaring you like that"

"it's ok we're just happy your ok" Dallas said and hugged me

"ok now Alex has something to say" i said and everyone grabbed there phone

"no need for that" i said smiling i grabbed Alex hand and gave it a squeeze

i watched as she took a deep breath and then she looked at me and i gave her a smile she smiled back then looked at the rest

"i'm sorry" she said and everyone's eyes went wide

"i didn't meen to hurt anyone and i'll do everything to win you guys trust back"

"oh my gosh Alex" Max said and walked up to her, Alex smiled at him

"i love you Max" she said and Max hugged her tight

"its good to hear your voice again" Justin said smiling, i pushed him towards Max and Alex and motioned him to join the hug he sighed and did as i said

"i forgive you" Taylor said

"me too i guess" Nate said and Jason and Shane nodded

"i have no idea for what but me too" Caitlyn said smiling

"awhhhhh grouphug" Stella yelled and trew her arms around the Russo's

everyone joined in and laughed

"that's not all we have to say" Alex said after we pulled away

"what is it?" Macy asked and i grabbed Alex's hand

"we are official" i said smiling

"awh"

then the door bellrang my mom walked to the door and Miley ran in with Hannah behind her

"where is Mitchie did you guys found her? oh hi Mitch" she said walking past me

i waited until she realised and after looking around she turned around and jumped me

"you stupid bitch don't ever scare me like that again" she said and i laughed she pulled away and looked at my hand which was still linked with Alex's

"awh that's cute" Miley said

"so you listened" Hannah said smiling

"thank you" i said and hugged her

"your welcome" she said and we pulled away

"who wants cake!" my mom yelled from the dinningroom and everyone left the room exept Taylor and me

"hey" i said

"hey"

"i hope this doesn't change anything between us"

"no i'm happy for you guys" she said smiling

"besties?" i said holding up my pinkie

"always" she said and linked hers around mine and we walked to the others

'life was finally getting better'

* * *

The end.

buuutttt

i'm not done yet i'm gonna make a sequel and i'm gonna try to make that one longer

xoxo


End file.
